The Fire Girl Saga 2: The Hunter & The Hunted
by Jedihunter34
Summary: Serena has mad a full recovery from her injury in the last book. She decides to visit her village with Senator Amidala. But as soon as they get there, they are hunted by hunters lead by 3 powerful witches that seem to know Serena... and the truth about her power.
1. Chapter 1

The Fire Girl Saga: Book 2: The Hunter and The Hunted

Here it is folks, the second book of The Fire Girl Saga. I thank you all that reviewed the 1st one, and I hope you enjoy this next book. Enjoy! P.S: There will be a few things where they're not part of the star wars universe, I just come up with things to make it my own.

It was a dark planet. A planet full of negative energy and very little life. But that was how these people lived. They used the power for their own personal gain. But the place was in an uproar, for their leader, an old but powerful witch sensed her worst fear.

"Guards! Find Nakla, Stormy, and Icee! I must speak with them right now!" She screamed. She sat in her chair, staring at the crystal ball that confirmed her worst fear. Ever since the fall of the Planet Sparks, she still remembered that day. She remembered King Ornatelle and his pretty queen, Akinia (You say it like A-KIN-IA), say that even though they would be frozen in ice, the power of the Dragon Fire would never fade. Now, the day had come that she realised she must do something about it.

She heard the doors open. In walked 3 witches. "Girls, it appears the Dragon Fire has shown itself now. I want you girls to track it down and destroy it for good!" The girl called Icee smiled. "With pleasure, just tell us how to find it!"

Coruscant…

Obi-Wan sat crossed legged on his meditating mat, relaxing with the power of the force protecting him. He heard the clock chime, indicating it was 7:00. He opened his eyes, knowing he had to wake Serena up for breakfast. He stood up, staring at Serena's paintings. She said that when she was brought here, she hated the plainness on the walls. So Serena grabbed a paintbrush and some paint and, at the age of 8, painting her entire quarters. The main floor was a light blue with a large red dragon on the walls. Upstairs in his room, it was a light red with a large blue sun. And her room, was a master piece. It had beautiful green rolling hills with a bright blue sky. And in the centre of it, was a large golden castle surrounded by a dragon of fire.

He walked up to her door, opening, only to see… Serena on her bed, tangled in her blankets, fast asleep, snoring lightly. This is not going to be easy. He thought. Serena was a heavy sleeper. You could have a war in her room and she won't hear a thing. Obi-Wan decide to take drastic measures. "Sorry Serena, but you have to come down for breakfast," He said to himself. He lifted his hands, using the force to lift Serena's blankets off of her. She shivered, wondering what was going on. Obi-Wan chuckled when Serena opened her eyes, her bright green orbs looking mad but tired. "Master, go away, Come back tomorrow," she groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"Breakfast will be ready soon, come down if you want some." 10 minutes later, just as Obi-Wan was dishing up Serena's breakfast, she finally came down, looking terrible. Obi-Wan had to drop on the floor laughing at her. Her hair was out of her ponytail, but it was very poofy, making it look like a nest. She wore a white pajama top with black pajama pants, her shirt made him laugh, for it had a cheery sun on it that said: I love mornings! Serena glared at him, wishing he would stop. He managed to stop laughing, and finished dishing up Serena and his breakfast. Serena glared at her breakfast. "You've got to be kidding Master!" Obi-Wan decided to make sunny side up eggs and bacon, what made her grumpy was that he arranged her two eggs and pieces of bacon to look like a smiley face, the yellow yolks staring at her.

Obi-Wan chuckled. This reminded him about Anakin when he was his padawan. He hated mornings. He had to literally drag him out of bed and avoid getting kicked in the gut. Obi-Wan looked at the clock, realising what time it was. "Sith shit, we're going to be late for the council meeting!" He said. Serena was awake at that sentence. She got up from her chair, grabbing some bacon, ran up to her room to get changed. Ten seconds later, she came bolting down the stairs, wearing her combat heeled boots black track pants and black spaghetti strap top, wearing a black jacket. "Come on Master, we have two minutes left!" She said, grabbing her sabres with the force while putting her hair in a ponytail.

They both ran out the door, and started bolting to the council room. Well, Serena did. The last thing Obi-Wan saw was her red hair vanishing down the next hall. "Why do I even bother trying to keep up with her?" Serena was 16 years old, but she was 6 ft 8, making her the tallest padawan in the temple. It gave her an advantage in running, due to her long legs.

Serena slowed down when she saw the council doors. She heard a voice say enter, she walked in, to see all the masters looking at her expectantly. "Padawan Mandre, where is Master Kenobi?" Plo asked, knowing the answer. "What do you mean, he's right- oh. I had no idea I left him behind," she said. Suddenly, down the hall, came a panting Obi-Wan. "Serena, learn to slow down sometimes, you're going to crash into someone one of these days!" Obi-Wan explained.

"If you two are finished, we must get this meeting underway," Master Windu said. "Serena, how's your back?" Master Kit asked. Serena smiled. Ever since she came to the temple, Master Fisto had always looked after during her training. "It's better, I'm probably ready for battle, but there's something I need to do first," she explained. "Asked permission to go to Naboo to your village, why do you ask young one?" Master Yoda asked. Serena sighed. "My parents grew up in the village I'm talking about. When I was born, they told them that if they were in trouble, they would keep me safe. Plus, I have this bad feeling that is telling me to go there."

"Explain the feeling you sense. Let the force guide you," Yoda said. "Well, I'm not really sure, but it's like they are in danger. Please, let me at least check just in case, I don't have to go alone!" Serena asked. The council looked at each other, nodding their heads. "As much as I don't like it, we can not risk innocent lives. We will send Senator Amidala with you. May the Force be with you." Windu said. Serena bowed her head, turning to prepare for a battle she didn't know was coming.

There you go. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll bet you're all screaming to tell you what is the Dragon Fire yada yada. Well, I'm not going to tell you. Yet. Soon, but please review or Serena will hunt you down! (Serena kicks down someone's door!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey guys, decided to give you two chapters today. Enjoy!

Somewhere in hyperspace…

Nakla sighed, getting bored. "Are we there yet?" she asked, flipping her long brown hair. "Yeah Icee, how much longer? If I wait one more hour, I'm going to start a lighting storm here!" Stormy explained. Icee remained silent, lost in her thoughts. "We'll be there in five minutes, now stop whining you two or I will put you in an ice block!" she explained. Her friends stared at her. Icee had never acted this way, unless….

"Icee, are you thinking about HER?" Stormy asked, knowing the answer. Icee sighed. "Of course I am. How can I ever forget that day where my best friend, who was princess of Sparks betray me to be with that brat!" she spat out. "You girls remember how I said that Kierra was my best friend, well that was before I discovered the power of evil, and she hated me for that. What was worse was that her parents banned me from the kingdom the day her precious little sister was born. And the day Sparks fell, I killed her, and I would have done the same to her sister had she not become some kind of spirit and sent her off somewhere in the galaxy. I still remember her words, as long as her sister lived, the Dragon Fire would live on. And now her words were true. Kierra's sister is alive, and she's the only one who knows where the Dragon Fire is. Fortunetly, we have the crystal here that will track the Dragon Fire." She explained. The nava computer started beeping, indicating they were there. "Girls, get the hunters ready."

Meanwhile…

"You're sure you don't want me to go with you? I don't want to risk it, you know how I worry about your safety Padme." Anakin said. Padme and Anakin were waiting for Serena to arrive, but Anakin wasn't happy about Padme going. "Ani, don't worry, it's just for a few days, and Serena will be there to make sure nothing happens," Padme explained, finishing putting her hair in a tight braid. It was summer on Naboo, meaning the heat was going to get hot. Padme decided to wear a pair of light brown shorts with a white tank top. Anakin sighed, hugging his wife when she stood up. "I know, it's just I don't know what will happen if I lost you," he whispered. Padme looked at his blue eyes. "I'll be fine, and I will have my blaster too," she said. Anakin smiled. "I thought senators were suppose to be friendly, not aggressive," he teased her. They were about to kiss when they were rudely interrupted by Threepio. "Forgive me Master Ani, but Padawan Mandre is here." Anakin groaned. One of these days he was going to make sure that droid stop interrupting them. "Well, I better get going."

Serena stared at the view of the lake. She had decide to wear a light blue battle skirt with black leggings, wearing her combat heeled boots. She decided to wear a yellow spaghetti strap top, seeing that they weren't going to battle, she thought it wouldn't be necessary to wear her usual black. She had her hair in her usual ponytail. She turned when she heard footsteps approach her. "Master Skywalker, Senator Amidala, it's good to see you," she said, nodding her head in respect. Padme smiled. "It's nice to meet you Serena, but please, call me Padme," she replied. "Well shall we get going?" Serena asked, hopping into the speeder. Padme climbed in as well. "Serena, make sure nothing happens to Padme, or I will be most disappointed," he said in a very serious tone.

Serena grinned, driving the speeder toward the mountains. "So, what's the stage?" she asked Padme. Padme looked confused. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Ashoka told me how Anakin cares about you. So what's the stage? Are you guys dating or just close friends or… secretly married?" Serena rolled out. "Oh shut up, we're just friends!" Padme replied, hoping she didn't notice her blush.

Elsewhere…

"Alright boys, destroy this village. Kill everyone on sight. Ask anyone if they know about what we seek. We will not rest until we have what we came here for!" Icee screamed at the hunters. The hunters nodded their heads, marching toward the village. "Icee, are you certain that the Dragon Fire is here?" Nakla asked, walking beside her. "It is. Or at least was. The crystal indicates weak traces of it, it's been here for at least a few years," Icee explained. Stormy stopped, noticing her necklace was glowing. "Looks like we're going to have company soon," she explained. "Let them come. Help the hunters destroy the village and then we'll wait for our guests," she said. They started laughing evilly, helping the hunters end the villagers.

"So you're telling me that you can pretty much burst into flames anytime you want, and the flames only tickle you?" Padme asked, trying to keep up with Serena. They decided to land the speeder not far from the village and go on foot. Serena said that the villagers didn't feel comfortable with a speeder in the village, it was after an accident that Serena caused when she was 3, she climbed into a speeder when her dad wasn't paying attention to her. She thought it was fun until she drove it into the leader's house. "Yeah, it's pretty cool, but strange at the same time, because I feel like there's more to this power I have. Like I can do even more with it," she explained, noticing the chimneys from the village

"Here we are, almost-" Serena stopped, looking at what happened to her home. Padme gasped. The entire village was destroyed, leaving only a few houses standing. All over the ground were bodies. Serena and Padme ran up to them, praying that one of them was alive. "They're all dead, even the children," Padme explained. Serena stood behind her. "Padme, we should go. I sense we're not alone."

"Well, what have we here? A pretty senator, she might be worth something. But who's the jedi with the red hair?" Stormy whispered. They had taken cover in the treetops, watching them. Icee stared at the red head. She has the same shade of red hair like Kierra, could it be- no, impossible. "What do you say we introduce ourselves girls?" Icee asked. They snickered, jumping down in front of them.

Dun dun dun! What will happen to Serena and Padme now? Find out in the next chapter. Review or Icee, Nakla and Stormy will find YOU if you don't review :o


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey guys, back with another chapter! Sorry for the long wait.

Padme and Serena pulled out their weapons when they saw 3 women jump down from the tree tops. "Well, what have we here girls? A pretty senator and a pretty jedi. Wonder what we should do to them?" Icee snickered. Nakla smiled. "I say we torture them until they cry like babies," she said. Serena snarled. "Back off hags, we don't want any trouble, we're just passing through, now get the hell out of our way!" She hissed at Icee. She didn't know what it was but for some reason, these girls seemed familiar, like she met them before. She shook it off, growling at Stormy who tried to grab Padme.

"Enough brave talk, why don't we introduce ourselves, I'm Icee, this is Stormy and Nakla, now hand it over!" Icee yelled, shooting a blast of ice just missing their heads. Serena got confused. "If you want money, we don't have any-" She was interrupted when Icee flipped. "Don't play dumb! I know you have the Dragon Fire, now give it to us or I'll-" Icee was about to freeze them in an ice block when Stormy stopped her. "Icee, they may not know about the Dragon Fire, there's no point in freezing them." Icee got pissed. "Why don't you check the crystal then?!" she screamed. Icee stared at Serena, unable to shake the feeling that she looked like her so called best friend Kierra. "Jedi, what's your name? Tell me or I put her in ice!" She screamed. Serena sighed. "My name is Serena Mandre, happy?" she spat, noticing Icee's shocked look on her face.

If she is Serena Mandre then that means. Her thought were interrupted when Stormy ran up, the crystal in her hand. "Give me that!" she said, grabbing the crystal. The crystal suddenly glowed red. Icee put it in front of Padme, the glow fainted. She then then put it in front of Serena. The crystal suddenly glowed a blinding red light. "Padme, run, now's our chance!" Serena screamed. They both started running into the forest, leaving two stunned girls and a very pissed off Icee. "How could I have been so stupid? Leave it to Kierra to do that," she said. "Hunters, to me! I have an idea."

Padme and Serena kept running, not even stopping to catch their breath. After what felt like hours, they decided to stop. "Who are those witches? What do they want with us, and what is Dragon Fire? And why did that crystal suddenly glow when Icee put it in front of you?" Padme rolled out. Serena sighed. "I don't know, but whatever it is, they're probably going to hunt us down now." Padme looked at Serena. "There's more isn't there?" When you told her your name, she seemed shocked, do you know those girls?" She asked. Serena remained silent. "I don't know, I mean, I know I've never met them in my life, but for some reason, I feel like somehow, we did meet a long time ago," Serena explained. "Padme, I'm really sorry, this was not suppose to happen, now we're in danger, we have no idea what this Dragon Fire is, I don't know what to do!"

Padme was quiet. "Well, it's going to be dark soon, we should fine a place to rest for the night, then try to get back to Theed for help," she explained. Serena looked at her, knowing she was right. The best thing they can do is to hold out through the night and get to Theed for help the next day. "Alright, lets rest here for the night, I'll light a fire to keep us warm," she said. Padme was about to go get some wood when Serena's arms lit on fire. "I can control fire, keep that in mind," she said, chuckling at the senator's shocked look. "Serena, I've been thinking, maybe this Dragon Fire has something to do with your gift to control fire, think about it. You said you felt like there was more to your gift than you think," Padme explained. Serena thought it over. "Maybe, or maybe their crystal didn't like me that much."

"Find out where they are hiding! When you find them, make sure they are asleep, but do NOT attack, wait until we get there," Icee ordered. The hunters nodded, running off into the forest. "What do you have in plan for them Icee?" Nakla asked. "Since Serena is a jedi, she will be difficult to capture. But if we we're to capture the senator, the first place she will come to is here, right into our trap!" Icee explained. Stormy was a little concerned about Icee. "Icee, you know the truth about Serena, what are you going to do to her, she might not even know about the truth of her powers." "Don't worry Stormy, I did some research on her. Everyone calls her Fire Girl because she can control fire. I'd say she has no clue whatsoever!" Icee hissed. Her comm on her wrist suddenly started to beep. "Looks like we found them!"

Serena deactivated her sabres, kicking the body away from her. Just as they were asleep, one of the hunters found them. Serena managed to kill him, but she knew they had to go. "You think they told them where we are?" Padme asked, standing beside her. "I don't know, but we should get as far away as we can," Serena said, grabbing Padme's hand. They only ran 20 yards when Icee, Stormy and Nakla showed up. "Leaving so soon Serena?" Stormy said, launching a lightning bolt at her. It hit Serena in her leg, causing Serena to scream in pain. She finally fell to the ground knocked out. "Serena!" Padme screamed. She tried to run to her, but one of the hunters rammed into her, pinning her to the ground. She tried to fight back, but the hunter didn't even budge. "What do you know you girls? This senator has some fight in her!" Nakla snickered, approaching Padme. Before she even knew what was happening, Her arms, wrists and legs were tied tightly together with rope. She tried to scream, but Nakla gagged her with a piece of white cloth, tying it tightly behind her head. "Come on girls, we'll be seeing Serena real soon," Icee explained, as they walked away, dragging a struggling Padme behind them.

There you go! In the next chapter, Padme is brought back to the village, where she plans to escape. Meanwhile, Serena has a dream where she meets an unexpected friend… and tells her a piece of the truth about her past. Review, or I will bring the zombie apocalypse (Zombies rise from the ground!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey there! Thnx for reviewing, you don't have to worry about a zombie apocalypse!

"Mmmnpph!" Padme groaned. She struggled to get on her knees but the closet was just too small. When the witches arrived back at the village with her, they dragged her into a small house, throwing her into a tight closet, leaving her bound and gagged. I hope Serena is okay, she thought. She continued to struggle in her bondage, hoping it would loosen. Finally, after what felt like hours, the rope tieing her legs together began to loosen. Yes! She thought. She continued to struggle until finally, it slipped off her legs. But her luck ran out when the door to the closet suddenly opened, revealing Icee, Stormy and Nakla. "I don't think so senator," Icee replied with a cold stare, bending down to grab Padme by her hair. She then dragged her outside where she tossed her to the ground.

Acting quickly, she attempted to kick Stormy in the gut, only to get her legs tied tightly together again. "Listen senator, you better behave until Serena gets here or you'll face my icy wrath!" Icee yelled, launching a blast of ice at Padme's leg. She screamed, her legs being frozen in an ice block. God, that's cold! She thought. They laughed, dragging Padme towards an old storage unit. Pulling it open, they roughly tossed her to the ground, closing the doors behind her. "Mmmmmnnnpph," she moaned through her gag. She struggled to get up, but the ice weighed her down, not to mention she was still tied up. I have to get out of here and find Serena, Padme thought, dragging herself towards what she thought was a shelf. Only when she got there, it wasn't a shelf, but a furnace. Well, looks like this is my one way ticket out of here, she thought. She turned over so that her tied hands could find the dial. She turned it to full blast, making the room get warm. She immediately felt the ice start to melt, until all that was left of it was a puddle. Great, I just have to get this rope off of me, get past 3 crazy hags and a dozen hunters, find Serena and get help, shouldn't be hard. Padme thought as she now resumed her struggle to loosen the rope.

Serena groaned in pain, her eyes getting blinded by a bright white light. Ah shit, I must be in Heaven, because people say that if you wake up to a bright light, you're-. Her thought was interrupted when she heard something. "You are not dead, little one. Your destiny has plans for you." Serena stood up, looking all around her. "Who's there? Show yourself!" She yelled. She was suddenly stunned speechless when she saw the source of the voice. In front of her was a young woman. She wore a long flowing red dress, she was at least 23 or higher. What stunned Serena was the similarity between her and the woman, for they both had the same bright green eyes and the exact color of their hair. "Who are you?" Serena asked, unable to shake the feeling that she knew this woman. The woman smiled. "You may not remember me, but my name is Kierra. And you and I have much to discuss Serena," she explained, her voice kind and wise.

"Wait, how do you know my name, have we met?" Serena asked. Kierra smiled. "No, not just met, but lived with you and your real parents." That hit Serena hard. "You never knew my parents! They never spoke of you before!" Kierra sighed. "Because Jonathon and Josie are not your real parents, let me show you a part of the truth," she said, reaching her hand for Serena to grab it. Serena hesitated, until she grabbed it. And she saw how Jon and Josie had her.

The fire was rapidly climbing, out of control. It had happened so fast. One minute it was fine, the next it just burst. A young man was just running to help his comrades when he heard something, an infants cry from within the house. "Jon! Get back here!" His friend yelled. "There's someone in there, I'll be right out!" he yelled over his shoulder. He ran into the burning house, following the infant's cry into the burning living room. "What the?" he said to himself. There, in the centre of the room, was a baby crying. What stunned him was that the baby was surrounded by a shield of fire. Save her. He looked around for the source of the voice. Save her, it said again. He looked at the infant, who had stopped crying and was staring at him with bright green eyes. He slowly, put his hand in the fire, surprised it didn't hurt him. He grabbed the baby, pulling it out of the shield. He started running toward the exit. He looked behind him as the house blew up. He was then wondering what to do with the baby. He looked at her, who had surprisingly fallen asleep. He walked toward the house he and his wife, Josie lived in. He walked in, to see his love standing there waiting for him. "Jon, are you hurt, what's that-" she stopped as she saw the infant in his arms. "I had to bring her here Josie, I couldn't just leave her," he explained. Josie shook her head. "No, we are not raising a child in this house, I-" Her words were interrupted when they both heard the voice. Please, take care of her, she needs a good home. Josie looked at the baby, who had opened her eyes and was staring at her. Josie smiled. "I suppose it would be nice to have a baby around," she said. Jon smiled, noticing a large silver locket around the baby's neck. Her name is Serena Mandre, take care of her….

Serena gasped when the vision ended. Kierra looked at her with concern. "Why didn't my parents tell me? How did I get there? Who are my real parents?" She rolled out. Kierra put her hand on her shoulder. "In time, you will find the answers, but right now, your friend needs you." Kierra suddenly started to fade. "Kierra, wait, I have so many questions!" Serena yelled. Kierra grinned. "Show those witches the true power of fire, save your friend, discover your destiny. I will always be with you… little sister." Serena gasped, as she woke up in the forest. Kierra is my sister?! She thought. She knew she had to go save Padme. Getting up slowly, she ran towards the village.

Padme sighed when she finally got the rope off her hands. It had taken her 3 hours to get it off her legs and four to get it off her arms. She pulled the gag off her. "Now to sneak past those hags," she whispered to herself, tiptoeing to the door. She carefully pushed the cellar door open, revealing the sunrise sky. She climbed out, and then, ran off into the forest.

Dun dun dun! What do you think? In the next chapter, Serena and Padme struggle to find each other as they are hunted by the hags from Hell. Review or I will destroy every Call of Duty game!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hey guys, I'm back! I am hurt that some of you didn't review the last chapter! So enjoy this chapter and review please!

"Raaaaaahhhh!" Icee screamed, launching a blast of ice in the air. They had gone to check on the senator, only to find out she was missing. "I say we find them and put in her and Serena in a lightning storm!" Stormy yelled, conjuring a thunderstorm. "I say we put them in another dimension!" Nakla shouted, bending the shadows to shape them into demons. Icee growled. "My guess is they are going to find each other, lets gather the hunters girls! If they want to do things this way, so be it. But I want the honor of ending Serena myself!" She screamed. The hunters ran into the forest. Icee, Stormy and Nakla levitated in the air. "Let the hunt begin!" they said at the same time, launching a powerful energy blast in the sky.

Anakin had been pacing. He kept having this bad feeling that something was wrong. Obi-Wan sighed, not opening his eyes from his meditating. "One of these days, you're going to pace a hole in floor soon," he calmly explained. Anakin groaned. "Master, I can't help it, I think Serena and Padme may be in trouble, we should go to the village and-" Whatever Anakin was going to say had been interrupted by the sudden dark thunder clouds rolling in. Obi-Wan got up, standing beside Anakin on the veranda of Padme's lake house. "Looks like a pretty bad storm," Anakin didn't hear him, for his attention was on something else, coming from the mountains. Obi-Wan gasped, looking at what was causing the storm. A large energy blast was standing there, controlling the storm. Suddenly, it began to snow, hard and fast, until the lake was frozen. "Whatever that is, we need to get to the village now, Serena and Padme are in trouble," Anakin yelled over the loud boom of thunder. Anakin ran to his speeder. Obi-Wan tried to, but a strange creature attacked him. "What in the name of the force is that?!" He yelled, almost having a heart attack. It was snarling at him, until Anakin sliced it with his sabre. "Come on old man, we have to go!" Anakin yelled, using the force to lift his shocked master into the speeder. Anakin hopped in, starting the engine. "Anakin, please don't do any of your crazy tricks wahhhh!" Obi-Wan yelled, holding on for dear life as Anakin sped towards the mountain.

"Serena, where are you?!" Padme yelled over the thunder. It had happened so fast. One moment, blue sky, the next, this supernatural storm. Padme shivered, brushing the snow off her bare shoulder. I have to keep running. She thought, continuing her run.

"Padme?! Where are you?" Serena yelled, dodging a lightning bolt. Serena shielded her eyes when a tree next to her exploded when it was hit by lightning. She suddenly sensed danger behind her. Acting quickly, she activated her sabres, cutting off a hunters head. "Those hags just don't know when to give up!" Serena muttered, continuing her search. She pondered over what she knew so far. One: Jon and Josie were not her real parents, two, those girls know her from the past, three, she had some kind of power that those witches want to take from her, four, she had an older sister that she never knew she had, but is dead. "What I want to know is who are my real parents, where did I come from, and why did they leave me in that house in the first place?" she wondered. She suddenly jumped when several arrows wizzed by her head, just missing her eye. Serena turned, seeing at least twelve hunters were running towards her. "That's it, no more Miss Nice Jedi!" Serena yelled, her body erupting into flames. She launched one massive fire ball, burning the hunters alive. Hang on Padme, Serena thought as she ran.

"There has been two sightings on Serena, but the hunters were killed before they could take her," Nakla explained. Icee snarled. "What about the senator?" she asked. "Our hunters are closing in on her as we speak, Serena will have no choice but to come to us," Stormy explained. "Good, I don't care that she is a jedi and she has the Dragon Fire, I will end her when she was suppose to all those years ago!" Icee screamed, raising her hands to the sky. It suddenly started to snow harder.

Anakin dodged the lightning bolts. This storm is not normal, Anakin thought. The good news was they were almost at the village. The bad news was Obi-Wan looked like he was going to hurl. He had to chuckle as his master looked pale. "Anakin, I am starting to think you're trying to kill me with your suicide flying!" Obi-Wan yelled over the thunder. Anakin parked the speeder just outside the village, where he suddenly sensed a wave of pain coming from Padme. "Get out master, we have to find them now!" he yelled, running to the village. Obi-Wan groaned, trying to steady himself on the ground. "I swear if Serena's flying is anything like Anakin's, I will never be on the same ship with them!"

Padme screamed, trying to kick the hunter in the gut, only to get a blat of lightning at her. "Too bad Serena isn't here to help you," Icee snarled. She was about to kick her when she heard a VERY pissed off voice. "You hurt her and I will end you hags!" Anakin snarled, activating his sabre. Obi-Wan stood beside him. "Well, look girls, someone has a crush on the senator! As for you old man, you must be Serena's master, I expected you to be someone… without a bushy beard," Icee taunted, she and the other two staring at them. Where's Serena? Obi-Wan thought. He didn't see her anywhere, which made him concerned. Suddenly, Stormy made the mistake of kicking Padme in the gut when she tried to sneak away, which caused Anakin to strike. Icee expected this, she then launched a blast of ice at him, freezing him in a ice block. "Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled, running toward him. The ice started to melt, until Anakin dropped free. "Let's finish them girls!" Icee hissed, as they raised their hands at the two jedi. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT HAGS!" A voice yelled behind them. Everyone turned as they saw an angry Serena, arms on fire walk toward them. "You want to destroy me, come and get me."

Tadaa! In the next chapter, the showdown between Serena and the witches begin, and Serena surprises them all near the end. Review or I will send vampires after you!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Here it is though, the showdown between Serena and the witches, enjoy!

Serena stared at the three witches, arms still on fire. She wanted to end these hags so badly, but she couldn't, because it wasn't the jedi way and they may have answers about her past. "Ready to get your sorry butt kicked to the next world, brat?" Icee taunted, walking toward her. Nakla and Stormy did the same, each with a smile on their face. "Don't push your luck witches. I'm going to take you down with everything I got, and you're going to tell me everything about what you know about me," she snarled. She noticed the confused look on her master's face. Note to self, if I live to fight another day, be prepared for Obi-Wan's questioning. She thought.

Icee grinned. She jumped in the air, followed by the other two girls. Serena gasped as they suddenly launched a powerful combined energy blast at her, throwing her off her feet. Luckily, she was good at acrobats, she backflipped back on her feet, launching a combined force blast and fire blast to send them flying. Icee managed to move in time, but Stormy and Nakla weren't so lucky. "You backstabbing little brat! These are my favourite boots! Stormy screamed, wiping off a spot of mud off her boots. Nakla launched a blast of shadows at Serena, trapping her in a swirling vortex. "Lets see you get out of that!"

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padme were trying to figure out what to do. These witches were powerful, meaning Serena wouldn't last long. "We have to do something, Serena could be dying in that vortex!" Padme explained. They stared however at the sudden glowing red light coming from within the mass of clouds. "I'd say they only pissed her off more," Anakin replied, watching a very mad looking Serena, entire body engulfed in flames. "Is that the best you got, you got to do the better than that!" Serena taunted. The witches grinned. "You're right, perhaps we should see if you can hold against the three of us in one body," Nakla camly explained. Everyone stared in horror as Icee absorbed the other two witches, making one powerful being. "Ahhhh!" Serena screamed, being hit by a blast of lightning, ice, and shadows at the same time. Obi-Wan had enough. Grabbing his sabre, he threw it at the witches, bonking them in the head. Stormy and Nakla left Icee's body from the hard blow, looking dazed. "Oh, so you want to play too old man? That can be arranged," Icee hissed, preparing to put him in an ice block. "Leave him alone!" Serena screamed, launching herself at Icee and clinging to her neck. Icee screamed when Serena scratched her eye lid. "Get her off of me!" Icee screamed in frustration. Stormy conjured a powerful wind storm, blowing Serena into a metal post. "It ends here," they said, preparing to end Serena. They were distracted however when Padme shot Icee with her blaster. "Girls, take care of the jedi, I'll deal with her." Anakin tried to get to Padme, but he was suddenly surrounded by lightning bolts, as was Obi-Wan. "You know senator, you would be great in a museum… as a showcase!" Icee screamed, launching a blast of ice at Padme. Everyone stared in horror as Padme was now in an ice block.

"Padme!" Serena screamed. She tried to get to her, but Nakla got in her way. "Don't bother, you can't help your friend!" Nakla said laughing. "YES I CAN!" Serena screamed. Nakla got nervous when Serena's eyes turned red. "No, you can't, you're weak!" Nakla taunted, blocking Serena again. Everyone stared in horror as Serena's entire body glowed. "I AM NOT WEAK! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" She screamed. The witches stared in horror, the jedi in shock as Serena's body transformed. Her arms became wings of fire, she grew a set of sharp fire claws. Her legs turned into deadly burning legs with razor sharp claws. She grew a fiery tale, blazing with flames. Her head became a head of a deadly dragon. Everyone covered their ears when she roared. "I think we pissed her off Icee!" Stormy explained, terror on her face. "She must have been mad enough to actually use the Dragon Fire! Let's get out of here!" Nakla screamed. They turned around, only to face Serena the dragon. "Uh, we are very sorry about-" Icee was interrupted when Serena spoke, her voice kind of echo like. "I'm not done with you girls, after all, you seem to know all about me. Tell me Icee, were you friends with my sister Kierra?" she asked.

"Wait, SISTER?! I thought she was an only child!" Anakin explained. They had managed to get out of the lightning cage, thanks to Serena's transformation. Anakin ran to Padme, who was still frozen in ice. "We have to get Padme out of here, stand back master," Anakin said. Obi-Wan sighed. Whenever Padme was in danger, Anakin would disobey all orders to save her. It kind of reminded him how he would do the same for Satine. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the ice melt. Anakin caught Padme before she fell. "A-a-an-akin, i-is th-th-at you?" Padme asked, shivering violently. Anakin shed his cloak, wrapping it around her cold body. Obi-Wan turned to see the witches trembling in fear as Serena breathed a fire ball at them.

"Forget it girls, lets get out of here!" Icee screamed. They flew away from Serena, but Icee turned to look at her, saying a warning that made her freeze. "This isn't over Serena! We will take the Dragon Fire from you and destroy you like we should have all those years ago where we killed your sister and imprisoned your parents!" Then they vanished. Obi-Wan stared as Serena transformed to her normal self. "Serena, look at your arm," Obi-Wan said in awe. Serena looked at her right arm where, starting at the tip of her pinkie, a red dragon on fire tattoed itself swirling all the way to stop at her shoulder. Suddenly, her head felt dizzy, and before she knew it, the last thing she remembered was falling.

Ta daa! What will happen to Serena now? What do the witches plan next? Find out in the last chapter, where Serena tells her master what she knows, gets a visit from her sister, and finds out what is in her locket. Also, at the end, the name of the 3rd novel will be there, so keep an eye out. Review please or I will be forced to stop the series… FOREVER!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hey guys, this is the end for the this novel. The name of the 3rd one is at the end of the chapter.

Serena groaned, opening her eyes slowly. "How the hell did I get to the jedi healers ward?!" Serena asked herself. She heard a strange cough behind her. "Bloody hell, here comes the questions," Serena said, turning around to face her master. Only her master wasn't alone, in fact the entire council was at the door, each having the 'explain now or else' look. Obi-Wan sighed. "Serena care to explain what happened on Naboo?" he asked. Serena sighed, and began explaining all the events that happened, except the truth.

"Padawan Mandre, explain why you believe you have a sister," Mace said, a stern look on his face. Serena remained silent. "Masters, let me talk to her alone, she's had a rough time," Obi-Wan explained. They nodded their heads in respect, turning to leave. When they were out of ear shot, Serena finally spoke. "Master, I swear, I had no idea I had a sister. But there's more to this. Jon and Josie rescued me from a house fire and raised me as their own. What bothers me is that I had a sister, but was killed by those witches, I have some kind of power that allow me to shift to a dragon and possibly more, I have no idea what planet I'm from, and somewhere out there, my real parents are alive and out there, I don't know what to do Master!" Serena said, tears coming out of her eyes.

Obi-Wan sat down beside her. "Serena, we'll figure this out. I promise you that we will find your parents, and find your home planet," he explained. She sniffled. "I just wish that I knew what they looked like, that would give me some hope." As if on cue, Serena's locket suddenly glowed, hearing a soft click come from it. Serena hestitantly grabbed it, and was shocked when it opened. What she found in her locket brought more tears to her eyes, but these were tears of happiness. Projecting a hologram, it was a small family. The father had dark brown hair with piercing green eyes, a happy look on his face. The woman next to him was about the same height as her, with the same shade of red hair like her's. In front of them were two children. One was at least 18, with red hair and green eyes. In her arms, was a baby of 2months old with a head full of red hair and the same green eyes.

Obi-Wan stared at his padawan. He knew they had only been master and padawan for almost a month, but he loved Serena like a daughter, and he was ready to help her find her parents. Obi-Wan sighed, as he noticed the time on the clock. "You should get some rest, come on."

Icee, Stormy, and Nakla bowed in respect to the Elder Witch, not one bit concerned what she would do to them. "I told you three to bring me the Dragon Fire, yet you do not have it! Why?" She roared. "Believe me, we tried, but the girl that controls the Dragon Fire is a jedi, making it difficult. But that's not all." Icee paused, fearing what they would do now. "She is Serena Mandre, the last of the Royal Bloodline of Sparks," Icee explained. "WHAT?! And you let her get away? When she finds the prison-" She was interrupted when Icee snickered. "IF she even figures out who she really is. She only knows bits and pieces, but it will take time for her to figure it out, giving us the time to get stronger."

Where am I? Serena thought. She was in an underwater cave, the walls covered in strange glyphs. Suddenly, her sister appeared before her, a smile on her face. "You have done well, little sister. You have discovered what you can do with the Dragon Fire, and you can do more if you practice," she explained. "Kierra, what happened to our parents?" Serena blurted out. Kierra sighed. "I wish I could tell you little one, but I can't give you all the answers. I can tell you this, they are alive but in a dangerous place that no one comes out… alive. You must figure out the truth yourself. I will guide you, but trust in the force."

Serena gasped, waking up in her room. My parents are alive, she thought, walking toward her mirror. She stared at the dragon tattoo on her arm, impressed how it made her look more dangerous. Serena suddenly had an idea. Focusing on the power of the Dragon Fire, she suddenly had to gasp as her tattoo became a live dragon, flying in her room. Unfortunetly, the dragon she painted in her room came to life as well, as did the one downstairs. "SERENA! IF YOU DID THIS FIX IT NOW!" She heard Obi-Wan scream. She ran downstairs, her tattoo and painted dragon following her. She gasped when she saw the dragon down here destroy their kitchen. "Go back to where you came from now!" Serena yelled. She suddenly sighed, the dragon returning to her room, as well as the tattoo and main floor one. Bad news was that standing there, was her master.

"Obi-Wan, I'm sorry, I was just trying something out!" Serena explained, feeling sorry for disturbing her master. He sighed. "Just go to sleep please," he calmly said. Serena went to her room, staring at the golden castle she painted on her walls. "I will find our parents Kierra and discover who I really am and where I come from."

The end. The next novel is called…An Old Spark! When Serena and her master go to protect the duchess Satine from Death Watch, Serena meets an old friend from the temple, but could it be more than friends now? Romance, action, and our favourite couple Satine and Obi-Wan even just might confess their feelings for each other as they struggle to stop Death Watch! Reviews are welcome!


End file.
